The present invention is related generally to aircraft stowage systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to stowage systems and their conversion to enable access to various overhead areas of an aircraft.
Space within a crown of a wide body aircraft is typically not efficiently or fully utilized, due to the loss of main deck space in access thereof. In order to maximize stowage and seating area within a commercial passenger aircraft, efficient use of space within the aircraft is desired. Efficient use of aircraft space can increase the number of passengers transported per flight and the capability of an aircraft to store more items on board.
Increased efficiency of space usage not only increases physical capacity of an aircraft, but can also increase customer and crewmember satisfaction and revenue per flight. For example, and particularly with respect to long flights, additional space allows for increased stowage of food, baggages, and other items of various sizes. Improved efficiency of space usage also provides increased space for passenger and crewmember seating, rest areas, and movement about the aircraft.
In larger aircrafts that are typically used for longer flights, overhead space modules, such as crew rest stations and additional stowage compartments, are provided in the space between the curved top portion of the hull of the aircraft and the lowered ceiling of the aircraft. These overhead space modules are typically accessible through a dedicated stairway module with corresponding loss of main deck space. As a result, overhead space usage has been limited to large commodities, such as crew rests, that may be relocated. The relocation of the large commodities provides more main deck space than is required for access thereof.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved access mechanism for access to overhead areas of an aircraft that is space efficient, cost effective to manufacture and implement, and easy and convenient to utilize and operate.